


Дороги и тупики

by Serenada_san



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san





	Дороги и тупики

***  
Под колесами мягко шуршал гравий. В парке было немноголюдно, пахло недавно скошенной травой. Утро умиротворяло своей прозрачной, безмятежной обыденностью.  
\- Я думал, после произошедшего мы встретимся снова только в похожих обстоятельствах.   
\- Раскаленных? На пределе? В точке выбора?  
\- Что-то вроде того.   
\- Ты начитался комиксов в детстве, мой друг. Это было бы чересчур даже для нас. Слишком драматично, не находишь?  
\- В детстве я предпочитал книги по психологии, мой друг. И нет, не нахожу.   
Эрик молча улыбнулся. Чарльз нервно сплел пальцы в замок. Ему не нужно было крутить колеса самому: Эрик толкал его кресло рядом с собой, даже не задумываясь. Без помощи рук.   
\- Я волновался, когда ты ушел.  
Он не сказал – «Бросил нас. Меня». Хорошо, что Эрик не телепат.   
\- Боялся, что сразу же наломаю дров и устрою мировой катаклизм с истреблением рода людского?   
\- Не подменяй понятия, Эрик. Волновался. За тебя.   
«Я знаю. Я тоже. За тебя.» А на лице ни один мускул не дрогнул. Хорошо, что Чарльз – телепат.  
Конечно, он не собирался делать это намеренно, но некоторые мысли не услышать просто невозможно, когда их думают так громко.   
Так и не дождавшись от него ответа, Чарльз сказал:  
\- В любом случае я удивился, когда ты пришел в первый раз. Не представляешь, как.   
\- О, я представляю. Ты ведь зарезервировал для меня место в лагере Мирового Зла, - он умел улыбаться так, что по коже будто проводили наждачной бумагой. – Но до полного превращения в чудовище я все-таки хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке.   
\- В порядке. Да. – Он вовсе не хотел пускать в ход сарказм, но слишком уж насмешливо шуршал гравий под колесами инвалидного кресла.  
Шорох вдруг стих, в утренней тишине парка остался только редкий щебет невидимых птах. Эрик в задумчивости сжал плечо Чарльза, глядя прямо перед собой слепыми глазами.   
Чарльз вздохнул и тронул его за руку:  
\- Не будем об этом. Случилось так, как случилось. И ты ведь не из чувства вины меня навещаешь?   
Усмешка получилась почти легкой. Почти естественной. Эрик быстро взглянул на него, неохотно убрал ладонь с его плеча, снова двинулся вперед, одновременно толкая коляску.  
\- Конечно, нет.  
\- Конечно.  
Эрик не считал себя виноватым, вот в чем была правда. Вернее, считал не только себя. У него виновны были все, все без исключения. Люди, со своими страхом и ограниченностью. Мутанты, напуганные, неспособные постоять за себя. В том, что случилось с ними двумя, было виновато все население Земли. Эрик умел мыслить масштабно. Это пугало Чарльза и восхищало его.   
\- Как Рейвен? – спросил он с неловкостью. Отчасти неловко ему было потому, что не задал этого вопроса раньше.  
\- В порядке. Скучает, влюблена.  
Чарльзу хватило одного взгляда искоса, чтобы и без телепатии понять, что влюбленность эта не взаимна. Лицо Эрика было спокойным до равнодушия.   
\- Не обижай ее.  
\- Или старший братец устроит мне головомойку в буквальном смысле?   
\- Да нет, она и сама справится. Ведь правда?  
\- Уверенности ей теперь не занимать.   
Мимо них пронесся парень, явно заканчивающий утреннюю пробежку: футболка на нем была насквозь мокрая, волосы липли ко лбу. Он машинально бросил взгляд на прогуливающихся мужчин, засмотрелся на едущее само по себе кресло и чуть не слетел с дорожки на газон.   
\- Мы начинаем привлекать внимание, - тихо сказал Чарльз и опустил руки на колеса.  
\- В этом все дело, - сухо отозвался Эрик. - Посмотри на того парня. Природа дала ему ноги – и он бегает, никого не боясь и не стесняясь. Так почему мы должны прятаться в тени, как какие-то крысы, как неполноценные? Только потому, что по отношению к нам природа оказалась щедрее?  
\- Мы говорили об этом сто раз.  
\- И сто раз ты был неправ. Ты принял выбор Рейвен, но осуждаешь мой? Нелогично, это на тебя не похоже.  
\- Рейвен просто последовала за тобой. Тебе она поверила больше, чем мне. Но твой выбор ведет к разрушению, Эрик. К смерти. Это фашизм на новый лад, и он заведет нас всех в тупик. Неужели ты не видишь?   
\- Я вижу, что мы сейчас – в тупике. Война, которой ты так боишься, уже идет, и мы в осаде. Обложены со всех сторон. Ты вырос в роскошном особняке, ты получил хорошее образование, твой ум распахивал перед тобой все двери. Ты был свободен, так свободен, как многие из нас – да и из людей – и не мечтают. Чарльз, ты прекрасный человек, лучший из всех, кого я встречал, но даже с твоим даром, с твоей способностью проникать в чужое сознание и почти сливаться с ним… даже при всем этом ты не понимаешь. И не сможешь понять. – Он говорил резко и убедительно, как на митинге, а ладонь, вдруг легшая на затылок Чарльза и пригладившая вьющиеся волосы, оказалась нежной почти до боли.   
Эрик беспрекословно верил в каждое свое слово. И всем сердцем сожалел, что у Чарльза не найдется ни одного довода, чтобы разубедить его.  
\- И кстати, - более легкомысленным тоном добавил он, - в этой войне мы сейчас вроде как шпионы.  
\- Почему же? – рассеянно спросил Чарльз.   
\- Ну ты ведь не сказал своим мальчикам и девочкам, что встречаешься со мной?   
\- Ты своим новобранцам, надо полагать, тоже не сказал.   
\- Само собой. Моя личная жизнь их не касается.   
Чарльзу пришлось неудобно выгнуть шею, чтобы посмотреть на шагающего сейчас чуть позади Эрика:  
\- Разве я твоя личная жизнь?  
\- А разве нет? – беззаботно пожал плечами тот, и было совершенно непонятно, шутит ли он – или серьезен. – Что бы там ни случилось, я не позволю разнице в наших взглядах помешать мне наслаждаться общением с тобой. Даже если я никогда не получу всего, что мне нужно.  
\- А мое мнение не в счет? – иронично осведомился Чарльз. Он чувствовал знакомый зуд – нестерпимое желание прочесть чужие мысли, сейчас, немедленно.   
Эрик лучезарно улыбнулся, зашел вперед и остановился перед креслом.  
\- Боюсь, ты еще долго не сможешь избавиться от меня, мой друг.   
\- Не буду и пытаться.  
Он не собирался. Конечно, нет. Просто зрительный контакт, естественная синхронизация, вплоть до совпадения ритмов дыхания и сердцебиения. Чарльзу всегда было так просто читать его.  
"Эрик…"  
Он дернулся, как обожженный. Собственный голос в чужом сознании звучал едва знакомо. Отчетливый, подробный, чуть ли не осязаемый образ на миг оглушил, больше похожий на воспоминание, чем на… на фантазию.   
\- Что с тобой, Чарльз? – Эрик присел перед ним на корточки.  
\- Все в порядке, - пробормотал он. Рванулся из цепкого захвата чужих мыслей, но они обступали плотно, затапливая тем, о чем он сам старался не думать.   
\- Ты покраснел, - заметил Эрик.  
\- Просто жарко.  
\- Я уж было подумал, что ты у меня в голове копаешься, - и он улыбнулся, как дьявол.   
Чарльз рассердился на него почти так же, как на себя, и довольно сварливо спросил:  
\- А мне стоило бы?  
\- Как посмотреть. Там нет ничего, что так уж удивило бы тебя. Ты ведь сам говорил, что знаешь обо мне все.   
\- Я начинаю в этом сомневаться.  
Чарльз судорожно вцепился в колеса кресла, намереваясь отодвинуться и объехать все еще сидящего Эрика, но стронуться с места так и не смог.   
\- Знаешь, мой друг, я подумаю над тем, чтобы сконструировать полностью пластмассовую коляску. – Сейчас, когда их глаза были на одном уровне, можно было представить, что все как раньше. От этого все запутывалось еще сильнее.   
\- Тебе не нравится подчиняться? – насмешливо спросил Эрик.  
Чарльз предостерегающе постучал указательным и средним пальцами по виску:  
\- Может, тебе понравится?  
\- Подчиняться тебе – может быть, - он наконец поднялся, сунул руки в карманы. – Иногда.   
Снова зашуршал гравий, кресло послушно покатилось за идущим на пару шагов впереди Эриком. В парке появлялось все больше хороших, честных, невинных людей, большая часть из которых до смерти боялась мутантов и хотела бы, чтобы их никогда не было. Солнце начинало припекать.  
\- Как ты можешь быть таким умным – и при этом таким дураком, мой друг?   
Чарльз так и не понял, сказал ли это Эрик вслух или просто очень громко подумал.


End file.
